


Losing Control

by WerewolvesandMoonbeams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Underage Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesandMoonbeams/pseuds/WerewolvesandMoonbeams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Lost and Found, it's me, Stiles.  Have you seen my virginity?</p>
<p>Drawn like a moth to a flame, Stiles goes to Derek's house.  He doesn't know what he's expecting, showing up at the werewolf's door step, but he wasn't expecting this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Control

Stiles' breath came in pants and he clung onto Derek's broad shoulders as the man pounded into him over and over. Stiles' long legs were wrapped around his waist, and he can feel the sweat trickling down his back, which is firmly pressed against the wall just inside the door.

He had come over, for no real reason. He had just wanted to see Derek. That's how it was these days. There was this pull, this need to be by the man's side as much as possible. And he had found himself in front of the rundown house without much thought.

The second the door had opened he had grabbed Derek, and knowing that he was risking having his throat ripped out, kissed him hard. There had been a hesitation, and then it was like the floodgates had opened.

And now he was being fucked up against the wall, clawing at Derek's back, moaning his name over and over again. This was his first time, and god, he didn't want it to ever end. Derek was broad and big and Stiles had never been so fucking full. The experimenting he had done with his fingers had not prepared him for this.

Derek kissed at his neck, burying his face in Stiles' scent. He smelled sweet and tangy and like home. A home that Derek had not had in so long. Stiles groaned at the kissed, tilting his head to the side to expose more pale skin.

The boy hissed as Derek's teeth grazed over his sensitive skin, grinding down on his cock as best he could. He was so stretched, so full that he knew he'd be feeling Derek in the morning. Not that he would complain.

A pearl of precum pooled in the slit, dripping down onto Stiles' already sticky abdomen. He was so close, begging Derek to fuck him harder deeper. "Fuck, just, rip me open," he moaned, long fingers raking through Derek's hair.

Never one to disappoint, Derek pressed harder against Stiles, thrusting up hard and fast, and within moments Stiles was mewling, cumming harder than he had ever came on his own. Derek growled in his ear, voice low and gravely as he continued thrusting into the boy even after he had gone limp and heavy in his arms. "Didn't even have to touch you."

Stiles moaned incoherently, trying to catch his breath when Derek thrust in hard and deep, and groaned out his name, cumming inside of the boy. His boy.

They stood there for a moment, Derek's forehead resting against Stiles' flushed neck, listening to the way the boy's pulse raced, struggling to slow to a normal pace.

Stiles let out a whimper, feeling sleepy and content. "Dude, your dick is _huge_."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut. Hope you enjoyed because there's more to come.


End file.
